wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevia Highblade
Elevia Verna Highblade (born March 14th, 208 K.C.) is a Soldier, Blacksmith and Senior Knight of the Silver Hand, She earned the title of Commander in the Alliance's Seventh Legion due to her exemplary leadership skills and combat prowess as well as becoming one of the first Thalassian women to join | The Silver Hand The Silver Hand. Biography Early Life Elevia Highblade was born in the Year 353 by the King's ''Calendar, ''the only child of Lord Al'Themar and Lady Celrea of the illustrious House of Highblade, an immediate weight being put on the young woman's shoulders being the heir to one of the most prestigious and well known families of Quel'Thalas, her father Al'Themar having a leading seat on the Thalassian House of Nobles and Commons and her mother being one of the most famed tailors in Quel'Thalas and even some human lands. Instead of a life perusing more wealth, influence and power, when Elevia came of age in Quel'dorei culture, she chose a life in the military joining the Farstriders. Elevia upon joining the Farstriders was far different from nearly any other noblewoman joining the military, she understood orders when they were given, follow them nearly without question, a near perfect soldier as her superiors would often put it, but one thing always stood out. Elevia seemed to enjoy fighting and battle, she never really showed any signs of mental instability but it was clear that she enjoyed it, despite her reputation among soldiers, her reputation as well as her families fell from grace when her father Al'Themar decided to adopt a small abandoned bastard girl whom he had found in the Silversong woods whom he would named Aniah. Despite being the cause for her families reputation, Al'Themar and Celrea loved Aniah as if she were truly their daughter and Elevia and Aniah would forge an unbreakable bond with Aniah idolizing her elder sister as a child. Far in the past, Al'Themar was attacked by a group of Amani trolls nearly being killed in the process if it were not being saved by a human warrior known as Abraham Ridgewell, as a result of the warrior saving his life, Lord Al'Themar stated that he would owe a life-debt to the human and would defend him and his bloodline till the end of days which would later result in Elevia meeting her greatest and most dear friend Marian E. Ridgewell. The Second War (To be written) Physical Appearance The flickering of a piercing, sky blue gaze gleamed in the light, reflecting like a mirror into an onlooker's gaze. Hazel locks framed the elf's face, rising up on one side, with short bangs that she had pushed to the side to not block her vision. Her cheeks were full for an elf, soft to the touch, and resting on her face like that of a teddy bear's cheeks, but they were firm, and cute on the sides of her face. She had a cute, soft button nose that curved ever so slightly upward at its tip. Her armor was a gleaming silver that sparkled like a mirror, only dulled by dents from combat, the blood of her kills, and the dirt that was kicked up from combat. The full plate armor fit well to her form, as if specially forged just for her. The plate skirt that lined her waist was hard, solid, and unmoving. One of the bigger races might be able to dent it, but anything human size or smaller would have much trouble damaging the skirt. Her greaves clinked with each step she took, clunking upon the ground and chiming against the plates of the armor. Her skin was pristine, not a blemish upon it that could be seen with her gear donned. Beneath her armor though, the woman had whip lashings lining up and down her back in all directions. The scars were only upon her back, none else appeared on her body if one was blessed enough to see the rest. Her skin was fair, a silky white color. That cotton white skin would be uniform across her back, stomach, and across her thighs. If exposed, she would appear to be completely symmetrical. Both breasts were rounded, and generous. Beyond her bust sat her stomach that was hard with strength, but no apparent six-pack. The definition of the muscles wasn't needed though, the look of her gut just radiated discipline and strength, even without formal definition to the look of them. Her rear was supple and full, hidden always by the length of the battle skirt she wore to protect herself, its plates draping down over her waist and thighs. This carried down her body, where her figure became more full at her thighs, leading to strong legs. Personality&Traits Elevia is a brave and emotionally strong soldier. She is also quite honorable as can be seen in her actions. She has wisdom earned by her four centuries of life, She has a strong disdain for the undead and calls them filth, as seen when she is forced to speak to Knights of the Ebon Blade. Elevia maintains a very strong sense of loyalty to her country as a soldier; her loyalty is so great that she will willingly let herself be used and even killed to secure the future of Quel'Thalas and the Quel'dorei. Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she is a fierce soldier that sparks fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she held a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence that even General Hammond Clay was intimidated by her whenever she questioned his mistrust towards her. Elevia is extremely determined to achieve her end, usually by whatever means necessary. Her words and her constant quoting of scripture indicate a clear, almost fanatical obedience towards the Light. She shows a greater sense of morality both in her treatment of those under her care and her eventual assistance to the Sin'dorei. Pure and strong-willed, Elevia has a powerful sense of justice and the will to fight, train hard and do what is right. Combat Prowess Elevia is a truly fearsome opponent. Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts have been honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that others refer to her sardonically as "a killer machine from the future"and she has extensive training in a wide variety of tracking, stealth, and combat skills, including martial arts and a very high degree of proficiency in the use of a wide variety of weapons. Among the weapons she has used is a Steel and Adamantite Two-handed claymore and a lightforged iron hand and half sword which she could wield one-handed despite the weapon's size and significant weight - a testament both to her skill and tremendous physical strength. She also sometimes carries into battle, a composite longbow with a painted shaft in bright alliance blue, golden metal plates along with a leather bound hand grip as well as a ten inch dark iron combat dagger Quotes "We are the agents of Light. We are the instruments of it's divine punishment on Azeroth." "Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters." "That's part of the reason I was drawn to you. You and I are alike. We're both slowly being eaten away by the karma of others. We'll never have the chance to die peacefully of old age. We have no tomorrow." "Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of Azeroth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now, therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the Light with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Light lest it be angry, and ye perish in the way, though its wrath be kindled but a little." "There is nothing left inside me now. Nothing at all. No hatred, not even regret. And yet, sometimes at night, I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me. Slithering through my body... Like a snake." Notes&References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 Elevia V. Highblade - MyRolePlay # ↑ Wowwiki - The Silver Hand # http://church-of-the-holy-light.tumblr.com/] ↑Clergy of the Holy Light - Tumblr] Category:High Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Paladin Category:2016